


Welcome To Gravity Falls High-school! Where All Of Your Nightmares Come True!

by AuriWind



Series: Gravity Falls Fun! [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst(Maybe), Bully Bill, Bully Gideon, Confused Bill, Crushes, Cute dipper, Eventual Smut (Maybe), Everyone in their Sophomore Year of High-school, Excited Mabel, F/F, Fights, Fluff, Flustered Dipper, Gen, High-school au, Human bill, Hurt Dipper, Like Very Obsessive Gideon, Love, M/M, Matchmaker Mabel, Obsessive Gideon, Other, Potential Emotional Heartbeark, Protective Mabel, Shy Will, Sleepovers, Violence, cuteness, dont like dont read, shy Dipper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuriWind/pseuds/AuriWind
Summary: Gravity Falls High-school:Where Dreams go to die and Nightmares go to thrive.( This FanFiction will be in Mainly Dipper's POV, but if there is a change in POV, I will put down |~ [Character's Name] POV ~| )





	1. The New Kid's Gorgeous...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, He's hot

I look around, clutching my books to my chest, keeping to the side of the hallway. Suddenly a masculine southern drawl shouts with glee, “Oh there you are kitten! I’ve been looking everywhere for you, my sweets!” I glare down at my shoes, rolling my eyes, pushing my hat down to cover my exasperated face. _I swear, Gideon will be the death of me._ “I told you not to call me kitten, Gideon, it’s weird. Not to mention creepy…” I mutter, stopping in front of my locker. A hand slams onto it, stopping me from opening it. “But darlin’! I love you! I must call you something in order to show my affections!” The same voice, Gideon, exclaims, taking my hat off of his head, smiling widely. 

“Hey! Leave my brother alone Gideon! It’s obvious that Dipper doesn’t like you!” says the voice of Mabel Pines, my twin. Today she has on a homemade sweater with a multicolored star on the front. Her long brunette had striped neon colors through it, a key hanging from her headband. A tall blond girl stands behind Mabel, arms crossed, hip cocked, a bored expression on her face. “Yeah, and give Dipper his hat back, it’s not yours. Dipper doesn’t like you, ok? Get over it.”

“Oh fine, you win this time Mabel Pines, but I won’t stop until I have Dipper’s heart!” Gideon ruffles my hair, much to my disgust, then puts the hat back on my head, turning and walking away. I sigh, fixing my hat, and opening locker. I start pulling out my books and supplies. “Thanks Mabel. You too Pacifica. I don’t even know why he's so obsessed with me.” I smile weakly, looking back at Mabel. Mabel brushes the compliment off, grinning like a goon. “Pff, Dipper that isn’t important right now! What’s important right now is that there’s two new students!!” Mabel’s obviously ecstatic about this announcement. Pacifica smiles slightly “I heard that they are exact twins except for their color scheme. And their personality.” I raise an eyebrow, smiling. “And why should I care…?” “Because I heard that they were absolutely gorgeous!” Mabel grins mischievously. I widen my eyes, shaking my head

“Oh no. No no no… You are no- ““Matchmaker Mabel, Activate!!” Mabel jumps up, laughing, while I sigh. “I am not going to let you try and match me with anyone.” “But the- ““No! C’mon we’re going to be late for class” I interrupt before turning and walking towards class quickly. Mabel sighs in defeat, muttering a “fine” before grabbing Pacifica’s hand and heading to their class, which was in the opposite direction as my own class. I go inside my 1st period class, sitting down in my seat. I take out my journal, which I named Journal 4, and start to write with my colored pens. The bell rings, and the teacher start rambling about some math subject I don't care about. 

After a few minutes, the door suddenly slams open, causing the entire class look at the door. A tall boy with short bright blond hair dressed in a yellow hoodie, black jeans, golden bracelets, ankle boots, and a black, triangle-shaped, eye-patch steps inside, waving a bit. “Hello, my name is for me to know and you to find out!” The new boy grins and walks up to the teacher, handing her a slip, then going and sitting beside me, with recurring thought spiraling through my head, the most prominent one being _Oh my god, He's hot_


	2. ...And He's a Jerk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here I thought he was hot... Well, he's still hot, but he's also a complete and utter asshole too.

“Hey, see something you like, Pinetree?” The new guy is now smirking, leaning back in his chair, looking straight at me. I feel my cheeks burn as I turn away, pushing my hat down a little to hide my burning cheeks. I start to doodle in my journal again, cheeks flaming, using my colored pens to continue drawing. About halfway through my deer, my journal is snatched away. I huff angrily, glaring over at the new guy now drawing in my book, right beside my newest drawing. I lean over, but he covers the drawing, not letting me see. “You’ll get this back after school Pinetree.” “B-but that’s mine! And s-stop that! You’ll ruin it!” I keep glaring at the boy, my cheeks now red with anger. The boy just laughs, still doodling in my notebook.

“You’ll get it back. Maybe slightly charred and broken, but you’ll get it back” The boy snickers at the look of pure shock on my face. “N-no, give i-it back now!” “Mm… No.” He finally closes the book and stuffs my journal in his bag. The boy then turns and feigns interest in whatever the teacher is talking about, while I glare daggers into his head. I then turn away, sighing heavily, propping my chin on my hand, glaring at the front of the room now. After a while, the bell rings. I turn to the boy, about to ask for my journal back, but stops when I realize that the boy is missing. I glance around the room, then stands up and quickly gathers my supplies, huffing. _I’ll find him during my lunch hour. Maybe Mabel can help me too._

I step out, heading to my 2nd period, one of the few classes I actually like. I step inside, heading to my seat. Thankfully the new boy wasn’t in this class or the class after this one, so I didn’t have to deal with Mr. Hot-Bully until Lunch. By the time I got to the cafeteria though, I saw my sister Mabel talking to someone who looked a lot like the new boy. I walk up, slightly suspicious, but before I can say anything, Mabel squeals in excitement and looks at me. “Dipstick!! This is Will Cipher! He’s one of the new kids!!” I huff a bit, muttering “Yeah, I noticed, he looks nearly exactly the same as the boy who stole my journal.” The boy, Will, blinks and manages to stammer out, “I-I’m sorry about Bill! H-he does that a lot, but h-he’s really nice when y-you get to know h-him…” 

Mabel gasps, looking between me and Will. “You saw the other kid bro-bro?? Is he hot like Will here is??” Will blushes as Mabel grins and ruffles Will’s hair. Meanwhile I roll my eyes, glaring at Mabel. “Oh ye-“ I suddenly get cut off by the dreaded sound of Bill’s laughter. “Oh my ears are burning1! Is someone talking about me?” I groan, then turns towards Bill. “Can I have my journal back?” “Pinetree, I said after school you could have it! And I see you’ve found my dearest brother, Shooting Star. How is he treating you, hmm?” Mabel looks at Bill, raking her eyes across his body, completely ignoring Bill’s question. “Mm, you are kinda hot. But not as hot as Will is.” Will blushes even brighter then he already is, while Bill holds his hand over his heart in mock hurt, stumbling back a step. “Oh how this Shooting Star has burned me so.” 

I roll my eyes, sighing as I pick at my food, glaring at Bill. Bill meanwhile smirks back, raising an eyebrow. “You know it’s rude not to answer someone’s question, Pinetree. Did you see something you like?” I blush, ducking my head, even though Bill already saw it. “You know, if you answer, I’ll think about giving you what you want… only slightly damaged.” I glare at Bill, Will looking between me and Bill. “H-hey! You stole something of Dipper’s? Give it back!” I blink over at Will, slightly surprised at the fact that he’s taking my side, not his own brothers side. Bill also looks shocked, but only for a second as he has a shit-eating smirk on his face now “Oh no, Will, I can’t. Not yet at least. I’m not done playing with it yet. I continue to glare at Bill _And here I thought he was hot… Well, he’s still hot, but he’s also a complete and utter asshole too. ___


	3. He's My Savoir, Unfortunatly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill is a jerk. I don’t care how hot he is or how many times he ‘saves’ me from Gideon. He is still a jerk.

~ After School ~  
I sigh, waiting by the front door of the school for Mabel, her friends, and Bill. I stomp my feet to get the numbness of the cold to fade away. While I’m doing this, my hat gets snatched off my head for the second time today. “H-hey!” I exclaim before my eyes land on the very unwelcome face of Gideon. “Oh snookums’! You’ve been waiting here just for me? I’m touched!” He giggles while I groan inwardly, reaching for my hat. “Give it back Gideon. It is very cold, and that hat was making me warm.” I say this, hoping he’ll leave it at that. My hopes get dashed when Gideon drew me into his arms, resting his chin on the top of my head. “Why would you need a hat when you’ve got me my dear Dipper?”

“Cause Pinetree has me, not a lame excuse for a boy such as yourself.” I yelp a bit when I’m suddenly pulled from Gideon’s arms, and then into a different pair of arms draped over my shoulders1. “H-hey! I-I’m n-“ I stop when Bill turns my around, smirking “Shut up Pinetree. Let me handle this… overly-obsessed child.” I glare up at bill, but stays quiet, squirming a little. Gideon is utterly shocked, though manageing to stammer out, “W-who the hell a-are you?! L-let go of my sweet D-dipper Pines!” Bill turns me again, only this time dipping me2. I blush brightly as Bill leans in, looking over at Gideon with a shit-eating grin. “Who I am is for me to know, and you to find out. I don’t think I’ll let do of Pinetree right this second… He is rather cold…”

Gideon and I both sputter, but while I stay silent, Gideon starts to yell, but everytime he starts, Bill interrupts. “Now see he-“ “Oh would you look at that adorable little blushing face…” Bill pokes my cheek, making me blush darker. Gideon starts again “Oh yes, and he’s mi-“ “And this messy hair! Who could resist it?” Bill pats my head, smirking, knowing full well how uncomfortable I am. Gideon finally sighs angrily, throwing my hat at Bill. “Fine! You win! I will win over Dipper’s heart, and then, oh and then you are going to be ground into the dirt!” Gideon then storms off, leaving me still in Bill’s arms.

As soon as Gideon is out of sight, I push away from Bill, Bill cackling still holding my hat. “My hat. And my journal. Now.” I say, my cheeks still burning, rage barley checked. Bill looks over at me, smirking. “You owe me _Dipper ___. I’ll give you back your journal, but I’m going to keep your hat.” I sputter, Bill putting the journal in my arms, me still dumbfounded “B-but that hat is special to me!” “Even more reason for me to keep it as an assurance that you’ll return the favor.” Bill keeps smirking, putting my hat on his head, then turning and walking off, throwing over his shoulder, “Your welcome Pinetree.” I just stand there, dumbfounded even when Mabel comes around with her friends.

“You OK Dipstick?” Mabel pats my shoulder, slightly concerned because my hat is missing. “N-no I’m not. Gideon tried to flirt with me once again, going as far as to pull me into his arms. Bill comes and ‘saves’ me from Gideon, but then walks off with my hat.” I stomp the ground angrily, my cheeks dark red from anger and embarrassment. Mabel tsks, then holds open her arms. “Awkward sibling hug?” I look up and smile slightly “Awkward sibling hug.” We hug each other, both saying “Pat Pat” at the same time, then pulls away. I shake my head, then steps to the curb. “Let’s go home” _Bill is a jerk. I don’t care how hot he is or how many times he ‘saves’ me from Gideon. He is still a jerk. ___

(1) Here is what I mean by Bill draping his arms over Dipper's shoulders:  


(2) Here is what Bill and Dipper look like when Bill is dipping Dipper (hehe Dipping Dipper... sounds like an exotic treat)  



	4. My Life Has Gone to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh well. There goes my life. One bad grade and now I’m stuck watching Ducktective for the rest of my life. At least I have Mabel.

“WHAT?!” I slam my locker closed a week later. The entire week was filled with Bill taunting me, Gideon obsessing with me, and apparently now my grade has plummeted. _What am I going to tell Grunkle Ford…_ I sigh, knocking my head on my locker, semester report in my hand. The metal is cold on my forehead, my hat still with Bill, who decided to not only keep it for himself, but to also wear it every single day. Almost by magic, Bill is by my side, trying to look at the report. “What did cha get Pinetree? Perfect A’s?” When I turn my head to glare at him, he smirks. I then stand up and open my locker in his face. “No. My grade in the one class I have with you has dropped. You know why?” 

“Because your too distracted paying attention to me Pinetree?” I then slam the locker door hard, turning to him, my cheeks a dark red with anger. “Because some yellow and black clothed jackass decided to destroy my project! He spilled his entire lunch all over my work, ruining it, then he throws it away! Sound familiar _Bill_?” I seethe, not realizing my voice had risen. Bill starts to respond, but I cut him off. “No! I don’t care about what you have to say! Just get this Bill, I hate you! Don’t come near me ever again!” I then snatch my hat off his head, turn, and stalk off, putting my hat on my head. Bill just stands behind, looking shocked and even a bit sad. 

|~ Bill’s POV ~|  
_Wow. Good job Bill, you got what you wanted. He hates you now._ I sigh, walking over to my own locker and putting my books up. I hadn’t meant to ruin his project. I tripped and my food went all over it. I honestly didn’t know it was his project either. I walk out to where my bright yellow car is parked, sighing and slipping inside it. I close the door, then put my head in my hands. _Oh well. My chances with him are ruined. He won’t even want to save me after this, that is if he even knew about it._ I then turn on the car, driving to the front where Will is waiting. He comes around to the passenger’s seat. 

“I heard what happened… You should talk to Mabel. Maybe she can help you.” I scoff, shaking my head and starting to drive home. “And what? Ruin your chances? No. I ruined mine. I don’t want to ruin yours too.” Will shakes his head sadly, “She can help. If you won’t ask her, I will.” I glare at the road, staying silent for a moment before responding. “He wants nothing to do with me. He hates me even. Nothing I do will change his mind.” “You know him more than anyone else. If anyone can earn his trust back, it’s you.” I scoff again, driving into our drive way, not answering.

|~ Dipper’s POV ~|  
An hour after my encounter with Bill, I’m sitting at the dining room table in the Mystery Shack, head bowed, my hands in my lap, Grunkle Ford yelling at me. “You are supposed to have straight A’s! not mostly A’s and a C! Why the hell do you even have a C in this class?! You’re excellent in it! I taught you everything you needed to know to ace these classes, and you got a C?” I keep my head down, not daring to look up at Grunkle Ford. This went on for a few more minutes before Grunkle Stan stepped in. “Ok ok, Pointdexter, he gets it. He screwed up. Leave him alone.” Grunkle Ford grumbles then walks to his lab, not sparing another glance towards me.

I look up at Grunkle Stan, blinking away a few tears. “T-thanks Grunkle Stan…” He grumbles halfheartedly, smiling every so slightly. “Ehh shut up with this sappy nonsense. I expect you to go get some Mabel Cookies and sit on the couch for a marathon of Ducktective!” Grunkle Stan and I stand up, me taking a few Mabel Cookies for Mabel, then sitting on the couch with Mabel, smiling slightly. _Oh well. There goes my life. One bad grade and now I’m stuck watching Ducktective for the rest of my life. At least I have Mabel._


	5. The Cold War didn't last long...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was placed on a Friday, and so this is the following week. This chapter will be longer then the last ones because I will have every day from Monday to Friday in both Bill’s and Dipper’s POV

**Monday** 

|~ Dipper’s POV ~|  
_Just ignore him. Don’t talk to him, don’t look at him, don’t acknowledge his existence. Maybe then he won’t bother me anymore_ I think to myself as I walk into school the Monday after report cards come out. I walk to my locker, ignoring Gideon as I gather my books and supplies. I calmly close my locker and turn to Gideon. “Not today. In fact, not anytime this week. Thank you.” I then walk to class, sighing a bit.

|~ Bill’s POV ~|  
I’m sitting alone at a lunch table when Mabel sits across from me. “I can help you, but I have three conditions.” I look up at her tiredly, an eyebrow raised. “Help me with what Shooting Star?” “You know what. Will said you wouldn’t ask me or anyone else for help, but right now you’re going to have to get over your pride when dealing with Dipper.” I sigh and set my head in my hands. “But he hates me. He said not go near him.” Mabel slams her hand on the table, startling me and making my look up at her. “Dipper doesn’t hate you. He just really dislikes you. And you aren’t going near him. Me and Pacifica are going to be your owls. Now this is what we’re going to do…”

 

**Tuesday** 

|~ Dipper’s POV ~|  
It’s past lunch period the next day, and I hadn’t seen or heard from Bill since last Friday. I open my locker and notice a small folded note in the slits of my locker. I look at it suspiciously before realizing it’s the pink sparkly paper Mabel normally uses. I open the note, quickly reading what my sister has to say. In bright pink ink writes **Dipper, I know you wouldn’t have opened this note unless it was made from Mabel’s supplies, but-** I sigh angrily, crumpling the letter and stuffing it in my pocket. I look around for Bill’s bright blond hair, but I can’t see him through the crowds of students. I shake my head and gather my supplies, pissed.

|~ Bill’s POV ~|  
“He threw it away! See? This is hopeless.” I lament after school, sitting in a willow tree, the drooping leaves covering most of my body. Mabel rolls her eyes and looks up at me. “Technically he didn’t throw it away. But even if he did, we aren’t going to just give up. Just remember your part, and everything will go according to plan. Got it?” I sigh, leaning my head on the trunk of the tree, looking at the patches of sky I can see through the leaves. “Yeah yeah… And then by the end of this week I can prove you wrong.” “we’ll see about that Bill. I am Dipper’s brother.”

 

**Wednesday**

|~ Dipper’s POV ~|  
“No Mabel! I won’t just go and forgive him! He destroyed my project!” Mabel stomps her foot, crossing her arms and glaring at me “By accident! Or did you forget to ask for his side of the story?” I hesitate for just a moment before retorting back. “Is that what Will told you? Because you would believe anything that boy told you.” Mabel blushes slightly but doesn’t hesitate with answering “No, I asked a favor from the principle! He showed me, through the video cameras, that Bill tripped! He tripped and spilled his tray. He thought the papers weren’t important, so he threw them away! Now get your head out of your ass and think!” Mabel then turns and stalks off, most likely to her newest, and apparently dearest, friend Will.

|~ Bill’s POV ~|  
“Why are you helping me Mabel?” “Because you’re obviously in love with Dipper. You’ve been nothing but mopey and depressed since Dipper told you to shove off.” I blush brightly, but hides it by making my head thud against my locker. “I am not in love with Dipper.” “Then why did you protect him from Gideon?” “Because Dipper doesn’t deserve someone like that. Dipper deserves someone better than Gideon.” Mabel smirks and looks at me. “Oh? Well, my bro-bro is pretty good, for a nerd that is.” I scoff, looking at her. “Dipper is more than ‘pretty good’. He’s cute, smart, adorable, funny, per-“ I cut myself off, starting to blush further. Mabel laughs and points at me. “Told you so! Pacifica! You owe me ten bucks!”

 

**Thursday**

|~ Dipper's POV ~|  
I sigh, sitting in the corner of the cafeteria. I reach into my pocket and pull out the crumpled note from Tuesday. I shake my head and open it, starting read again… **Dipper, I know you wouldn’t have opened this note unless it was made from Mabel’s supplies, but I just wanted to let you know that I’m sorry. I talked to the teacher and she understands what happened. She’s letting you do it again. Because this was my fault, I’d like to help, that is, if you’ll let me. ~Bill** I blink a bit, then sighs and smiles slightly. _Well then I guess I’m going to take him up on his offer huh?_ I start to crumple the not again, but this time I notice a different smaller note on the back, in the same color. **It’s due this coming Monday**

|~ Bill’s POV ~|  
“Ok, Bill, tomorrow, stay out of sight. We don’t know if Dipper has read the note yet, so we have to assume he hasn’t. Just stay out of sight, and by next Monday he should be on his way to forgiving you.” I sigh, nodding. “Alright, I will. Just don’t blame me if he refuses.” Mabel shakes her head, smirking. “I’ve got something that’ll make him agree.” I laugh a bit, looking at her. “Hey Mabel?” “Yeah?” “Thanks.” “No problem geometry.”

 

**Friday**

|~ Dipper’s POV ~|  
I look at Mabel and Will, confused. “You want to have a sleepover at our house? Just ask-“ “Already done Dipping Dots!” I look at her, slightly impressed. “Ok… well then I’m fine with it. I just have a project that I have to complete, so try to keep it down?” Mabel shrugs, smirking a bit, slightly more excited. “Not making any promises… Oh! One more person is coming! Their bring smile dip!!!” Mabel punches the air, laughing. I widen my eyes, shaking my head. “You are not making me drink that Mabel! Not in a million years! That Mabel juice is as if coffee and nightmares had a really sparkly baby!!” Mabel laughs again, smiling brightly, then turns and runs off with Will.

|~ Bill’s POV ~|  
“He agreed to the sleepover? And you’re sure he read the note?” “Yep! He said it was fine, and… he mentioned the project!” I shake my head, can’t believing my ears. “Wow… Shooting Star, you’re amazing.” I sigh, smiling a bit. “Ok! I’ll go and grab the snacks and, what was it, Smile Dip?” Mabel nods. “That’s his favorite treat. Don’t forget it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Dipper forgive Bill? What does Bill need help with? Since when was Smile Dip Dippers favorite snack? Find out next time!!
> 
> Oh my gawd guys, I am so so so sorry!! My plan for this story is underway. I have the chapter written and the one after half-way complete. 
> 
> My plan for updating is simple: I will be updating every week at least once. If I have a chapter set up, then I will put it up. So: the most chapters you can get a week is probably 3 or four, and the least is 1. Sorry about my big long break, this should make up for it though!! :D
> 
> ~Auri Wind


	6. What is happening to me?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snacks? Notes? Hate? What the hell is happening to this poor poor duo?

I’m in my room, typing furiously on my laptop, custom headphones over my ears. I don’t even notice when the door to my room opens, revealing a very excited Mabel and someone with a ton of stuff in their arms. Mabel starts talking, and I just ignore her, not even realizing she’s in here. I yelp and the sudden pain in my shin. “Mabel!!!” I tear off my Pine tree themed headphones and glare at her, rubbing my shin. “Why the hell did you do that?!”   
Mabel shakes her head, the person beside her laughing, though it’s muffled from the stuff. “Because you have been ignoring me for the past five minutes!! I have something to show you!!”   
“And what’s tha…”   
I trail off as the person beside Mabel sets down his stuff and smiles slightly. “Hey Pinetree…”

I blink, then sighs, pinching my nose. “What did you bring to bribe me?”   
Bill smirks, then shifts through the stuff he brought, humming. “Ok, Mabel said that your favorite snack was… this right?” Bill holds up a packet of Smile Dip.   
I burst out laughing, clutching my stomach, shaking my head. “N-no, wow!! Mabel got you good!!” I laugh more, grinning. Bill just stands there, eyes wide, confused. Mabel laughs too, then sorts through the bags, and takes the Smile Dip from Bill. I look at Bill, tears in my eyes. “Smile Dip is for Mabel, though it’s illegal in Gravity Falls. The reason Mabel made you get Smile Dip was so that she could make- “  
“MABEL JUICE!!!!” Mabel jumps up, suddenly having a pitcher of Mabel Juice in her hand. “Who wants a cup?!”

I shake my head, smiling. “You know I don’t want any… maybe Bill wants some.” Mabel and I exchange mischievous smirks, then Mabel pushes a cup of Mabel Juice into Bill’s hands.   
Them Mabel and I start chanting. “Chug Chug Chug!”   
Bill shrugs, then starts to drink it, almost immediately throwing the glass across the room and gagging. “What the hell is in that?!”   
Mabel grins and shrugs “It’s my special recipe!”   
I shake my head, laughing. “Your cleaning that up!” I hold my stomach, still snickering, noticing a warm, almost bubbly, feeling. I shake my head, brushing the feeling off. “Ok ok, who else is here?”   
Mabel points to the doorway where Will is laughing softly in his hand. “J-just me…”  
I smile slightly, then looks at Mabel. “Why did you bring Bill here?”   
“So that he could apologize, and for… other reasons…” Mabel smirks, not saying anything else. Bill then looks at me.   
“I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to ruin your project…” Bill runs his hand through his hair nervously. I look at him, looking suspicious.   
“Where’s my bribe?” Bill smiles slightly then gestures to the bags.   
“There are candies and other sweets. Plus some pit cola.”   
I nod my head, rubbing my chin in thought. “Satisfactory. I forgive you.”   
Mabel shouts in glee, then punches Bill’s arm. “I told you so! Now you have to do it!”

Bill shakes his head, eyes wide, his cheeks… pink? “What…?”   
“No, Mabel… No!” Mabel smiles widely   
“Too late! It’s happening, but later. For now, we are going to have a great sleep-over! Pacifica is so going to owe me another ten bucks!” Bill sighs, looking towards Will pleadingly. Will shakes his head, smirking slightly.   
“You made the deal. You have to do it. Thank fully you won’t have to deal with it yet.” I look between Bill and Will, confused, but brushes it off when Mabel says “Let’s go bug Grunkle Stan!” I grin.   
“Yes! Let’s pretend to go spend his money! That’ll bug him!” For the remainder of the day, we bugged Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford, and even some of the customers of the mystery shack.  
“Ok Bill! You know what time it is!” Mabel laughs, then pulls out a pink tie.   
“Come here Dipper!” I shrug and walk over. She ties the tie around my eyes, making me unable to see. “Well, I’m glad Grunkle Stan does this to us. Now I’m less worried about where we are going.” Mabel grabs my arm.   
“C’mon you three! We are going somewhere fun!”   
I pump my arms, laughing “Let’s go!” 

Mabel starts dragging me along with her, Bill and Will walking behind us. She leads us out of the house, and into the woods where I start to trip and stumble. “Mabel… This was a very bad plan.” “Pff, no it isn’t! You’ll be fine.” I sigh, continuing to stumble. After a while the ground evens out, making it easier for me to not stumble. “Are we there yet?” Mabel hums, smirking, though I don’t see it. “Yes. We are, now, there are some stairs going up here…” Mabel leads me up a few stairs, then I hear a door opening and I’m shoved inside. “Good luck Dipstick! Cause you aren’t coming out until tomorrow!” I tear off the blindfold just as I see Mabel shoving Bill inside, making him slam into me, my head knocking on a shelf, and the door slamming closed, plunging the room in darkness. “Mabel! What are you doing!” Mabel cackles, hooting in glee “The extended version of 7 minutes in heaven of course!” 

_This isn’t going to end well… Why is Mabel making me do this, we hate each other_ Bill stands up, helping me up as well. When I’m standing I lean against the shelf. “Did you know Mabel would do this? And why for that matter?”   
Bill sighs, “I knew she was going to do something… We made a deal you see… It was about whether or not you would forgive me…” I sigh, pinching my nose. He continues. “If you did forgive me, she said that she would ‘push us together’. Of course, I didn’t know she meant it literally…” I laugh, shaking my head _And here we are. Getting pushed together. Thanks Mabel. Thanks for making me have the worst night of my life with the worst person in the world._


	7. Mabel? Thanks.

|~Dipper’s POV~|  
I sigh once again, and then puts my hands on either side of me, the room barely allowing me to do even that. I cautiously step forward, then yelps when I step on something and land on the warm chest of Bill. When Bill talks, I could almost hear the smirk in his voice, “Oh! Pinetree, I know I’ve saved you on more than one occasion, but that doesn’t mean you need to feign clumsiness just to be near me!” I blush brightly, thankful for the darkness in the room, and pushes away from Bill, my hands on his chest, though I can’t get very far because of the small room we’re in. “You wish! I just tripped and fell…” Bill laughs, covering my hands with his. “Is landing on me such a horrible thing? You didn’t seem to not like it when I rescued you from Pentagram” I look at him incredulously, trying to yank my hands away, but Bill not letting them go. “I did not! I just decided to be quiet.”  
I glare off to the side, giving up on pulling my hands away. “When will she let us out?” I ask Bill, huffing.  
“I haven’t got a clue Pinetree, but we might as well have fun, no?” I blush, stammering and backing away, my back hitting the shelf again, my hands still trapped.  
“What kind of fun…” I wince when my voice cracks.  
“I don’t know, we are already in 7 hours of heaven apparently. Why not do 20 questions? After all, you, Pinetree, don’t know anything about your beautiful companion.” I roll my eyes and mumble an affirmative, finally able to pull my hands away to cross my arms. “Great! I’ll start, Pinetree, just to break the ice. What is… your favorite color?”  
“My favorite color? Red. Has been since I first came here.” I chew on my lip, smiling slightly.

|~Bill’s POV~|  
_C’mon… All I want is for you to trust me. I already know everything about you… That’s what happens when you use transmigration as many times as you do_ I brood to myself as I peer through the darkness at Dipper. When his voice cuts through the silence, I startle a bit, but grins.  
“Why do you have such a big interest in me?”  
“That’s a good question Pinetree… I don’t know if you’re ready to have the answer” I lean forward, knowing that he could probably feel my presence. “But! I’ll tell you. After all, I can’t deny my Pinetree. I am interested in you because… you’re cute. I like you.” I pull away, still grinning as I immediately ask,  
“What is your favorite subject?”  
“Astronomy! Wait, no, Anomalistics!” I hear him sigh before, “I’ll have to say that both of those are my favorites. Um… What do you like to do in your free time?”  
“Well~ I like to drive, draw, and dress up.” I grin as Dipper chuckles  
“Dress up? Really?”  
“What! I get to wear a top hat, suit, and everything! And pretend I can do all sorts of magic and amaze my dear brother Will!” Dipper continues to chuckle  
“Alright, your turn Bill.” I hum as I think, not having any questions for my Pinetree  
“Well… How far have you gotten through your project?”  
“Not very far, I mean, it’s a lot of work to do in… another day and a half?”  
“That’s why I offered to help Pinetree! I cant write down everything you need, and you can just do all the research. Easy as pie!”  
“Well then, for my next question, will you help me finish my project?” Dipper mumbles shyly.  
“Of course Pinetree! Anything for you. If you could do magic, what magic would you try to master first?”  
“Well… I would try to master levitation first. Then I could have the books I want when I want them, and have the pages turn while I write so that I didn’t have to stop my train of thought.”  
“That’s... Pretty smart. Something just like you to say Pinetree.” I smile fondly, even though he can’t see me. “Your turn Pinetree. What do you want to ask me?”  
“Um… Are… Are you actually… I mean… What’s… your favorite game...?” He stammers as I chuckle.  
“I’d have to say Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons.”  
“Really? I love that game! We’ll have to play, once we get out of this closet that is.” I grin, shaking my head.  
“Alright, we will, now then… What do you like most about me, Pinetree?”  
“Ahh... Well I mean…” Dipper stammers adorably. _Ahh I wish I could see his face. I bet it’s all pink and cute and kissable_ “You are… I mean… What I like the most about you is… that… you are really… really… attractive?” Dipper finally manages to get out, and I laugh,  
“Oh really Pinetree?”  
“Well I don’t know you very well! All I know is that you’re a big jerk with a soft heart and combined with your hotness, it makes you even more attractive!” My laughs cut off when he finishes, my cheeks growing hot.  
“Oh? So… What you are saying is that you like me… Hmm?” Dipper stammers as I move closer, wrapping an arm around him, my free hand lifting up and resting against his cheek, once I find it. The darkness prevents me from seeing him, but I can feel him heating up and his heart racing. “Then maybe you won’t be opposed to me telling you what I like the most about you… Would you?” 

|~Dippers POV~|  
“W-what? But… Y-you don’t know me very well either! Anything Mabel says are lies!” I hear myself stammering, and I wince. Bill leans in closer, whispering in my ear.  
“I don’t know… I mean, you look adorable… You’re smart as whip…”  
“I’m not that smart…” I mutter, squirming in Bill’s arms.  
“Can you please stop doing that?” Bill suddenly exclaims, and I jerk in surprise.  
“Stop doing what?! You’re the one holding me captive in your arms!”  
“I don’t mean that Pinetree, I mean can you stop saying things that make me want to kiss you!” I stammer, not making a single coherent word for a few moments,  
“I… I didn’t say anything l-like that…” I finally manage to say, my face burning.  
“Oh yeah? ‘I’m not that smart.’ That is such bullshit! You are the smartest person I know, and if I have to shut you up whenever you make a noise against yourself, I will!” I squeak at this, but he just continues, “And if you don’t stop me, I am going to shut you up! In the best way possible too, in my opinion.”  
After a moment of shocked silence from me, Bill leans forward and presses his lips against mine. _Oh shit… Thank you Mabel…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That was a pain to get out of my head! Sorry for being a few days late: College started again for me. But don't you worry! I'll have more for ya soon! Til then~ Hope you enjoy this!
> 
> (Hey! I haven't written the next chapter yet! Do you want.... Fluffy or Smutty? Post in the comments!! You have until... Friday at 12am Eastern!)


	8. Sleeping With...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware! Smut ahead! If you do not want to have your precious mind to be wiped clean of innocence, then skip to line break.

|~Dipper's POV~|  
Bill tightens his arms around me as I kiss back, clutching his shirt in a death grip. I whimper when Bill pulls away. "How did you like that Pinetree?"  
"I... You..." I stammer, tugging on his shirt, "M... More please..." I mumble, feeling too hot in my clothes. I feel Bill shudder a bit before attacking me with his mouth again, this time pressing kisses and bites along my neck. I let out a small moan as Bill presses against me, my back digging into the shelves behind me  
"Dipper..." Bill growls into my ear, "I want to make you scream my name Pinetree... Make you mine..." I feel Bill smirk against my ear as my grip loosens on his shirt  
"Please Bill..." I smirk slightly, getting a bit of confidence from his sharp inhale, and tugs his shirt off, making Bill let go of me. "We wouldn't have gotten this far if i didn't want you to take me, so go ahead. Make me writhe in pleasure." I close my mouth, my new found confidence fading, getting replaced with embarrassment.

|~Bill's POV~|  
My mouth drops open and I feel my body heat up, before grinning broadly and picking up Dipper, drawing a squeak out of him. "My my, when did you figure out how to talk dirty?" Dipper stammers, his fingers digging into my chest as his legs wrap around my waist. "Well if you want me to, I will, my dear Dipper..." I then pull off his shirt, Dipper letting me as he squeaks,  
"I don't know it felt r-right!!"  
"Well what you just said made me want you even more..." Being mindful of his body, i turn us around, so that I can press him against the door, instead of shelves. I then start nibbling his neck, unbuttoning his shorts, "May I Pinetree?"  
I feel him nod, so I pull them off, grinning against his skin. He shivers, squirming a bit in my arms, "Looks like your happy to see me, Pinetree." I pull down my own pants before kissing Dipper again, hard.

He kisses back with just as much enthusiasm as i brush my tongue against his lips.  
"B-Bill..." Dipper tightens his legs around me, making me feel exactly what I've done to him as he grinds against my own erection. "Please stop teasing...! I need more!" I groan but smirks, giving him a chaste kiss.  
"If that's what you wish..." I pull off his boxers with some difficulty, then my own, hissing a bit when Dipper presses against me again. My lust only increases when he moans into my ear, moving my hands down to his butt. Our erections press together as I hold Dipper closer, creating wonderful friction between us. "Dipper... I want... I want to be inside you" I say into his ear, smirking slightly. I can feel Dipper stiffen slightly before he nods quickly,  
"I've never done th-this before..." I kiss his jaw, smiling,  
"It'll feel great, I promise. When have I ever broken a promise Pinetree?" I jokingly say, Dipper giving a breathy laugh. I then pull one of my hands away, trailing across Dippers cheek before putting two of my fingers in his mouth. "S-suck, It'll help." I wince at the little waver in my voice, but soon Dipper is sucking on my fingers. I grin and grinds us together again, us both gasping. I hurriedly pull my fingers away and puts my hand back on his ass, rubbing a finger over his puckered hole.

"Ready Pinetree?"  
"Yes, please, I'm definitely ready!!" My Pinetree begs as I push a finger inside, feeling him squirm a bit. I slowly start moving, Dipper gasping when I curl my finger. I then add a second one, causing him to hiss a little. I start stretching him, and soon Dipper is moaning loudly yet again.  
"Pinetree... May I...?"  
"Y-yeah... Yeah you can..." With that I pull my fingers out, moving us both until my hardness is pressing into his anus. I bite onto Dippers shoulder softly as Dipper whimpers a bit. After a few moments, my hardness is completely inside. I'm breathing quickly, along with Dipper.  
"P-Pinetree..." I growl, struggling to not move, "I... I need to move Dipper..." He wraps his arms around my neck, panting into my ear,  
"I told you to take me, didn't I?" I grin and rocks my hips into him, letting out a loud gasp as I do so. I'm soon thrusting hard, panting along with Dipper, pressing open mouthed kisses along his neck. "I-I'm about to..." Dipper stammers, and I feel him tighten around me, forcing me near my own release.  
"Me too, Pinetree..." Suddenly he bites my neck, not exactly gentle but not drawing blood either, as he climaxes hard, me soon following with a groan.

We both come down from our highs, panting, Dipper leaning against my chest and me leaning against the door with both of my hands. "Now that, Pinetree, was amazing..." I finally say, grinning wildly, "guess that means you definitely like huh?" Dipper laughs, shaking his head.  
"How I can like a jerk like you astounds me... But it is certainly possible..." I pull out with a soft moan, Dipper wincing just a bit as i set him down, "Uh... Bill? How are we going to... Clean up..." I open my mouth, then snaps it shut before muttering,  
"You're the smart one... You tell me..." He scoffs,  
"Well there's bound to be towels or something on these shelves... I feel sticky..." I chuckle and feels around the shelves, soon Dipper lets out a cheer. "I found some paper towels!"  
"Great! You clean yourself up, then I will." I pick up our clothes. I can't tell which shirt is who's, but I figure that it'll be fine.  
"Done! Here, did you sort our clothes out..?"  
"Yeah, i just cant tell our shirts apart." I have him his stack of clothes and he hands me the roll of towels. I clean my self up, then puts my clothes back on. "Now then! What ever shall we do now, my dear Pinetree?"

\--------------------------------------------No More Smut Ahead--------------------------

|~Time skip to a few hours later~|  
|~Dipper's POV~|

Bill is sitting against a shelf with me sitting on his lap, both of us fast asleep. The door clicks open as Mabel peeks inside and giggles before yelling, "PACIFICA!!! You owe me ANOTHER ten bucks!" I yelp awake, jerking upright, gripping Bill's shirt. Bill just blinks his eyes open, glaring sleepily at Mabel.  
"Cmon Shooting Star... I just want to sleep..."  
"Then sleep in a bed! Preferably Dippers bed~" She giggles again and opens the door completely, revealing that the entire time that they have been in the closet (giggle giggle), they've actually been inside the mystery shack. "Don't worry! If anything happened, no one heard, I got everyone out of the house, including Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford!" Mabel quickly explains when my eyes widen in terror. "Wait! Something did happen!!! Details now!"  
"Mabel!!" Bill just smirks and stands up, picking me up with him.  
"Actually Shooting Star, I am taking this Pinetree to his bed. I mean, look at him! He looks oh so tired doesn't he..." I glare at him as Mabel sighs,  
"Fine... But I will get my details!!!" Bill nods,  
"Of course you will!" I hit his chest, feeling my cheeks heat up,  
"Bill!!" Bill cackles and holds me bridal style as he steps around Mabel and heads up to the attic, to me and Mabel's room. Mabel follows after, smirking at my embarrassment.   
"Well goodnight you two!!" Mabel exclaims as she slams into her bed, jostling the blue haired boy and fair haired girl on it. Both of them groan before letting Mabel between them.

Bill sets me on my bed, grinning at me. I huff and crawls under the covers, holding the blanket up for him. He climbs in and hugs me, setting his chin on my head.   
"Night Pinetree."  
"Night Bill..." I mumble, already falling asleep on Bill's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ho ho, What did Bill just do?! And after that... Steamy introduction no less!
> 
> Y'all should be thankful I did it tonight *^* I've been in a car all day, so I typed up your next chapter on my phone. -winces at my poor cramped hands- Oh the pain I go through to make y'all happy...


	9. What the hell is happening?!

|~Dipper’s POV~|  
I blink my eyes open and winces at the bright sunlight shining through the window. I try to sit up, but can’t move very much. I huff in annoyance and squirm a little before realizing that I couldn’t move because someone was holding me there. I hear that someone chuckle and slowly let go,   
“Morning Pinetree.” I widen my eyes and blushes furiously, looking up at Bill.   
“B… Bill!” Bill grins at me, leaning down to press a chaste kiss on my lips. I can feel my cheeks grow even hotter as I remember the previous night.   
“Yep! That happened Pinetree, and I have to say… You sure do know how to make some noise.” I yelp and scrambles out of his arms, Bill cackling and letting me go. I curl into a ball, hiding my face with my hands. “Aww don’t be embarrassed Pinetree! Shooting Star informed me that while we were in the house the entire time…” look up at him in alarm, about to speak, but he just covers my mouth with a hand, “No one was home. So no one heard us.” Bill removes his hand, smiling down at my relieved face. “Now then! I think I smell pancakes! Let’s go get some!”

I crawl out of the bed, huffing. “Alright… Those better be some damn good pancakes… Oh! Bill!” I turn towards Bill, grinning widely. He looks at me with suspicion,   
“Yeah Pinetree…?” I turn away and runs to my closet, sorting through it before pulling out a box.   
“We have to play Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons!” Bill laughs and nods.   
“Alright, we will. Will likes the game too, so he can be our third player.” I nod eagerly and grabs Bill’s wrist, tugging him out of my room and down the stairs. As soon as we get to the first floor, my senses are assaulted with the smell of pancakes and syrup. I lick my lips, setting the box of D, D, and D down beside the stairs and walking into the kitchen.  
“That smells like heaven…” I say as Mabel hands Will a huge stack of pancakes. Pacifica is putting two different containers of syrup on the table.   
“Dipstick! There you are! Did you have fun last night?” Mabel grins mischievously at me, Pacifica joining her with a smirk,   
“Yeah, heard you were really tired… Thanks for making me owe Mabel, Dipper.”

Will smiles softly, “Finally… Bill was waiting forever for that.” I turn to Bill in confusion, surprised to see pink coating his cheeks,   
“I… Don’t know what… What Will is on about…” Bill finally mutters, looking at Mabel. “These pancakes look amazing Shooting Star! What kind of syrup do you have?” I share a knowing look with Mabel.   
“Oh, just normal syrup… Sit and eat minions!” Mabel exclaims, grinning as everyone sits down. She serves everyone a stack of pancakes before handing Bill a container of unsuspecting syrup. “Dig in Geometry!” Bill shrugs at her odd behavior before pouring the syrup all over his stack. The rest of us watch eagerly as he takes a bite.   
“Why is everyone…?” Bill starts to say before widening his eyes and shaking his head, starting to pant. I start laughing, reaching for the same syrup.   
“Which type is this one Mabel?”   
“That one? A new recipe! Spicier than usual.” I nod and pour it over my pancakes, smirking at Bill’s watering eyes.   
“You… You little devils…!” Bill finally sputters, glaring at me halfheartedly, “How could you do this to your own boyfriend Pinetree? I feel so betrayed!” I grin and hands the syrup to Mabel before shrugging and biting into my own pancakes. Bill shakes his head and trades plates with Mabel. The group finishes up with their pancakes and moves out to the living room.   
“Well, sorry Dipping Dot, but Pacifica and I have to go back to her house. Her dad is setting her up with another boy and I’m stopping it.” I shake my head, smiling as Pacifica grabs her stuff and says her goodbyes.

“Now then! It’s time for Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons!” I grin at Will and Bill as I grab the game and starts setting up on the living room floor. Bill sits beside me and starts helping while Will goes off in search of snacks for the game. Soon the game is all ready to play, with Bill and Will as the adventurers and me as the Dungeon Master. “You have started your quest to…”

|~Time Skip brought to you by me~|

I yawn and stretch before stumbling to my feet and plopping onto the couch. “Good night Bill… Will…”  
I mumble to them before starting to fall fast asleep. Bill shakes his head and smiles, looking over at Will as they start to clean up the aftermath of the game. After a few minutes of sleep, I’m awoken by a crash and a curse. I jerk upright and catch the sight of Bill on the floor in a heap.   
“Uh… Hey Pinetree…” He says with a weak grin. I glare at him before rubbing my eyes.  
“Are you all right? What happened?” Bill shakes his head as he stands up,   
“Oh nothing, I just tripped. That’s all.” He explains quickly, looking away. “Anyway, do you want to go up to your room?” He smirks at me as I blush, “Only for sleep, of course.”  
“All right… Carry me, peasant!” I grin at Bill, holding my arms towards him. He laughs and picks me up, bridal style.   
“Yes, your highness… Whatever you wish!” He walks up the stairs as I laugh, holding my arms around his neck.   
“Good! Then I wish for head scratches after you lay me down on my bed, peasant.” Bill nods his head, still grinning, and throws me onto my bed. He then climbs in and starts running his fingers through my fluffy hair.   
“Is this what you wish for, your highness?” I nod, already almost half asleep.   
“Yes… Thank you Bill…”  
“Anything for you Pinetree.” I smile and snuggles up to Bill.   
“I love you Bill…” I mumble, about to fall asleep, but get startles awake when my hand starts to burn. I sit up and shake my hand wincing. “Ow! What the hell is happening?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post! I had a HUGE writers block, but at least it didn't last TOO long. Anywho~ Here you go!! Enjoy!


	10. This is insanity...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so SO very sorry you guys! Here is our plot filled craziness though! We are back in business! Every Monday will have a new chapter!

|~Dipper's POV~|

I shake my hand, wincing as the burning continues, travelling up my arm. "Bill...!" I say worriedly, finally looking up at him. He looks to be in just as much shock as I am.  
"Pinetree! I... Uh, are you ok?" He grabs my hand, the burning calming down, strangely enough, as he holds it. He and I watch as what looks to be black ink appear on my skin. After a few pain-filled moments, the pain is miraculously gone, leaving behind a solid black triangle with an open eye, a line drawn vertically down the eye.  
"Bill? Bill! What is this? Help me!" I turn to Bill, who is staring at my wrist, and shakes his shoulders.  
"Well... I don't think you'll like the answer very much Pinetree..."  
"Wait so you DO know what this is? Tell me now, Bill!" 

Bill winces at my demanding tone, but I continue to glare at him. "Well? Why do I have a triangle on my wrist?"  
"The answer to that is a very long story, but it might help to know that the triangle itself is actually a name?" I sit back, glancing down at the triangle.  
"How do you know it's a name?"  
"I... Just know... It's from a time where they used pictures to explain everything. Its basically Egyptian writing, but much older." I nod, chewing on my lip.  
"So... What does this triangle stand for?" I watch as Bill shifts nervously, scratching the back of his neck.  
"It... It says Bill... Bill Cipher..." I openly gape at him, my cheeks growing hot.  
"So basically I have your name tattooed on me? How the hell did that happen?! Bill are you some kind of wizard? Or am I the wizard..." I hold my head, curling up into a ball. Bill pats my head awkwardly.  
"Well I can tell you for sure that I am not a wizard. You were supposed to find out all about what you and I are tomorrow with Will and your sister." I look up at him, eye brow raised.  
"What you and I are..? Explain. I'll hear about my sisters... Betrayal... After your explanation." 

Bill nods, smirking slightly at my small joke, before sitting up and dragging my into his lap.  
"You are a Transmigrator, meaning that your soul goes into a new human body everytime you die. Most humans reincarnate into plants and animals after they die, but not you or your sister. Me and Will are... Immortal, in a sense" I widen my eyes, immediately interrupting Bill.  
"You're immortal?!" He nods. "And... And I reincarnate...? So wait, what does me reincarnating and you being immortal relate to one another?"  
"Well... You, me, Will, and Mabel are all cursed... Me and Will to forever have to watch our lovers die, and you and Mabel to always die shortly after meeting us." I yelp in surprise at his words.  
"We are going to DIE?!" Bill frantically tries to calm me down.  
"I don't think you will this time! You see, whenever you say that you love me, in every life, a bit of my name appears on your skin, but this time it was my entire name! I think this lifetime we can break the curse!" I lean my head against Bill's chest, exhausted from this new information. _This is insanity..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -gasp- Bill is immortal?! Dipper is about to DIE?! Mawhahaha! What did you think hmm~?
> 
> And yeah, i know, a whole lot of weird info and plot, but I didn't know how to get this chapter out without a little information overload. Sorry, not sorry!


End file.
